HVAC equipment is becoming more and more automated. Along with this automation comes the desire to control and diagnose the equipment from a distance. Data controllers for furnaces and air conditioning equipment are frequently “smart” devices capable of transmitting data including alarms to a targeted device. This targeted device may be a dedicated computer or a computer identified for receiving the communications from the particular HVAC device. In either case, the targeted computer is the end of the communication link as opposed to any further routing of the communication. A need exists to have the ability to monitor and control HVAC devices from other than the device itself or a remote computer in a central location.